Alliance
Alliance | Horde ---- The Alliance is one of the two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Horde. Members The major partners in the Alliance are: *The night elves of Darnassus ** Led by Archdruid Fandral Staghelm and Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. ** The cities of Auberdine and Astranaar also belong to the night elves of Darnassus. They also control Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas. *The humans of Stormwind ** Led by Regents Lady Katrana Prestor and Lord Bolvar Fordragon for the young King Anduin Wrynn. ** The Kingdom of Stormwind's influence also extends to Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains, Darkshire in Duskwood, Southshore in Hillsbrad and Sentinel Hill in Westfall. * The dwarves of Ironforge ** Led by King Magni Bronzebeard. ** The dwarven kingdom of Khaz Modan also includes Thelsamar in Loch Modan and Menethil Harbor in the Wetlands. * The gnomish refugees from Gnomeregan ** Led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. ** Share a capital with the Dwarves since the destruction of Gnomeregan, Gnomish capital city. * The draenei, descendants of the eredar race, that dwell on the Azuremyst Isles ** Possibly lead by Velen ** They share a heritage with the demons Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, but despise the Burning Legion's and their quest for power over Azeroth. Other smaller powers are also part of the Grand Alliance: *The besieged human defenders of Stromgarde. *The Kirin Tor, whose only remaining holding is Nethergarde Keep in the Blasted Lands, as they work to rebuild their capital of Dalaran. Also has a strong presence in Stormwind. *The forces at Theramore Isle, led by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. *The human nation of Kul Tiras, that does not appear in the game. *A few small pockets of surviving high elves, such as the Quel'Danil Lodge in the Hinterlands. *The Dwarven expeditionary force of Bael Modan in the Barrens. *The children of Cenarius, working closely with the Night Elves throughout Kalimdor. Also closely tied to the Alliance, but politically independent, are the dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan. The Alliance of Lordaeron , Antonidas, Uther Lightbringer, and Prince Kael'Thas. As an interesting aside, the only surviving Hero of this image (Kael'Thas) has betrayed the Alliance by siding with Illidan. Also interesting is the fact that the other three were all killed by the same man - Arthas Menethil.]] The modern Alliance is the successor to the Alliance of Lordaeron, which was created at the behest of King Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron and Lord Anduin Lothar of the kingdom of Stormwind following the First War, five years after the reckoning. The human, dwarf, gnome, and high elf races allied together to fight off the orcish Horde. Aftermath of the Second Invasion Events of the Second Invasion led to an alliance with both the night elves and the Horde. The former became permanent, while the latter did not. Following the Second Invasion, several of the surviving high elves rebranded themselves as blood elves, and left the Alliance shortly after the invasion, following an attempted purge by Grand Marshall Garithos. The true high elves remain loyal to the new Alliance, most notably the ones dwelling in Theramore under Lady Jaina Proudmoore and in the Hinterlands at the Quel'Danil Lodge. Five years later, the Draenei joined the Alliance, by swearing fealty to King Magni Bronzebeard of the dwarves. This content will be featured in the forthcoming expansion pack, the The Burning Crusade. Organization The Alliance is not a uniform governmental body, but is an coalition of mutual military and economic aid. In fact, with the destruction of Lordaeron and the ambassador council to the king, there is no unifying body of the Alliance itself, and no single voice or leader. There are not even any official, regulated, steady diplomatic ties - even though all members of the Alliance keep ambassadors with the other races. In the past, certain rules, customs, and regulations were a constant hindrance to mutual actions across the entire Alliance. This made cooperation sluggish, and considerably slowed the rate at which the Alliance was able to reclaim its former lands and glory. However, the diplomatic ties are strong and in many ways, the alliance is a rather uniform body in purpose, culture and goals. All parts of the Alliance are steadfast in their desire to reclaim and rebuild, and all members share a distrust of the Horde. According to the RPG books (Lands of Mystery and Lands of Conflict), about 300,000 souls belong to the allied races, across two continents. The Alliance is a great and peaceful body overall, their might being legendary, but their desire for peace, even stronger. Even now, as always, humans are the glue that hold the Alliance together, being the most numerous and diplomatic of the four races. Stormwind is the military, trade, and cultural center of the Alliance. However, one must not be confused -- the Stormwind boy-king is not the kind of leader to the Alliance as Terenas was in the old Alliance of Lordaeron. Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Dwarves Category:Gnomes Category:High Elves Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance